helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamura Meimi
Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. Profile *﻿'Name:' Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) *'Nickname: '''Meimei (メイメイ) *'Birthday:' October 30, 1998 (age 13) *'Birthplace:' Gunma, Japan *'Height: 156 cm (5' 1") *'''Favorite Subject: Music, art *'Favorite Animal:' Loves all animals *'Favorite Color: '''Loves all colors *'Favorite Food: Squid soumen, plum konbu, scallop strings *'Hobby: '''Playing with her dog *'Special Skill: 'Room arrangement, sports, doing hair *'Strong Point: Being energetic *'Weak Point:' Being rough and openhanded *'Looks up to:' Niigaki Risa, Hagiwara Mai *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-08-14: Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 1 year *'S/mileage Color:' Green *'Hello! Project groups:' **S/mileage (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) History 2011 On August 14, Tamura Meimi was announced as a Second-Generation, S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert On September 15th, 2011, Tamura posted her first blog post on the S/mileage Sub-member's official blog, and called it "Heart Pounding" On October 16th, Tamura, along with the other S/mileage sub-members, were announced as official members. 2012 An event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. Singles Participated in S/mileage * Tachiagirl * Please Miniskirt Postwoman! * Chotto Matte Kudasai! * Dot Bikini * Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki * Samui ne Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Movies * 2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Misaki) TV Programs * 2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) * 2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas * 2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials * 2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Theater * 2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Yuiki Yaya) Trivia *She was in the Shugo Chara Musical with Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, and Wada Ayaka from Shugo Chara Egg!. She played the role of Yuiki Yaya. *Her audition number was 13. *Shares a birthday with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *Her S/mileage audition song was ◯◯ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!. *Her special skill is room arrangement. *She is good at imitating, Synchronized swimming, and goldfish *She is the youngest member of S/mileage. *She has the longest hair of any S/mileage member. *She was born after Morning Musume was formed. *Looks up to Hagiwara Mai, and calls her sempai. *Wants to do a duet with Hagiwara Mai. *On her days off from work, She spends most of her time, playing with her dog. *Tamura quoted "I'm still a novice and singing and dancing but, i'm trying my very very best everyday to improve". *Her older sister is Tamura Karen. *She said that in her previous life she thinks she was a sloth, because she likes to sleep alot. *She recently said if a theif came she'd feel that Tanaka Reina would come protect her. *She said if she could be another member, she said she would be Tsugunaga Momoko, because her overall personality is cute. *Describes her personality as loud. *Has a half Shihtzu half Miniature Dachshund breed dog named Ponchan. *Kept a dog she found in a cardboard box in January 2012. External Links http://ameblo.jp/smileage-submember/%7CS/mileage Sub-Member blog Honorary Titles Category:S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2011 additions Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1998 births Category:Members from Gunma Category:October Births Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu